Loving Mercy
by StageFright
Summary: The Cullen brothers crossed the Atlantic Ocean to try their hand at the New World. Dr. Edward Cullen gets a house call on their first night in Texas. He can heal Isabella Swan's body, but he can't heal her battered soul.
1. Prologue: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: These characters/story do not belong to me. They belong to S. Meyer and C. M. Hake.**

**Note: Please be gentle with me. I'm new. All the information is accurate. On April 4, 1892, the Anchoria arrived at Ellis Island carrying multitudes of people ready for a new life. I am trying to be historically accurate, but if you catch something wrong, let me know.**

Prologue

_April 1892_

"You'll stay together?" Edward Cullen wrapped his hand around his father's. "Aye, Da. You have my word."

"Dinna be grieving. 'Twas my wish to see you to the New World. As for me, my destination's heaven. Your ma will welcome me with open arms."

The ship rolled gently, and sorrow as deep as the ocean washed over Edward. It didn't come as a shock but a swell, leaving him adrift. _Not yet, please_. "We'll see land in another day or so."

"That you will." His father had a way of putting words together to emphasize a greater meaning. He'd done it now, and Edward felt his life shift in moments like those.

"Edward?" Jasper looked down from the upper bunk. His blond curls floated around his head, making him look much younger than his years.

"Go fetch Emmett." Edward knew his eldest brother would be pacing the deck. A restless man, Emmett avoided situations where he'd bare his emotions. Should it have been just the four of them, he'd have stayed, but the shipped was filled with hundreds of people with nothing better to do than mind other people's business. Emmett left the crowded compartment around midnight, features struck with grief.

_Must he die?_ As a doctor, Edward knew the answer. He'd witnessed births, sicknesses, death aplenty. He smoothed back Da's hair, powerless to do anything. "The others will be here soon, and they deserve to hear your love. Save your breath."

Moments later, Emmett shouldered past the neighbors and knelt by the bed. Jasper stopped behind him and rested a warm hand on his shoulder. Edward saw tension in their jaws, but amongst themselves, they always laughed and wept unashamedly, except for now. He knew his brother's hearts were breaking, but they must be strong.

"I've been blessed to have ye lads." Da drew in another breath. "You must stay close to one another, and we'll all meet again." Each made the promise without reservation.

He squeezed Edward's hand. "My da's watch-to Emmett." He stared at the eldest and whispered, "Time is a gift. Dinna waste it." Emmett nodded solemnly.

"The Bible, I'm wanting Jasper to have it. He's a man of deep thoughts and quiet truths." A smile filled Da's face as Jasper relied, "I'll treasure it. I'll have a son and read to him as you have read to us. I'll name him after you." The smile blossomed further proving Da's words of Jasper correct.

He then turned his head. "Edward…"

Edward leaned down and looked into his father's eyes. "You already gave me my gift. I know what you sacrificed for me." The money Da received for the arm he lost while working in the mine had paid for his medical school.

Da smiled. "Mama's ring. I kept it for you. Caring for bodies makes one close off his heart to not feel the pain. Dinna do that. Take a chance."

In the next hour, it was over. Edward wrapped him; Emmett pushed everyone out of the way and cradled his body to the deck; Jasper trailed behind. During the long voyage, they had assisted in other burials, but this one was different. They stood in a sorrowful semi-circle as Emmett prayed.

The captain made a motion as he said, "We commend the body of Carlise Cullen to You and commit his mortal body to the ocean." It was over. Those who had come up to pay their respects wandered off murmuring amongst themselves, giving the brothers privacy.

Jasper opened the Bible. He cleared his throat and read in a thick voice, filled with tears, "What doth the Lord require of thee, but to do justly, and to love mercy, and to walk humbly with thy God?"

Emmett nodded, "Da did all those things."

Edward wrapped an arm around his older brother's shoulders, "And we will too, in his honor."


	2. Chapter 1: New World

**Disclaimer: These characters/story do not belong to me. They belong to S. Meyer and C. M. Hake.**

Chapter 1

_Ellis Island_

The Cullen brothers stood shoulder to shoulder along the ship's rail as the Anchoria cut through choppy water. The Statue of Liberty towered over the ship, but her welcome felt empty since Da wasn't beside them to see the sight.

Emmett nudged Edward, "I think she has the biggest feet I've ever seen." The joke lightened the tension among the boys.

All around them, folks craned to see the sight. Mothers clutched their children, and men stood taller. Opportunity. Freedom. They had saved and scraped and some nearly starved to pay for the voyage to America.

"Ellis Island," a sailor announced through the megaphone, "First -class passengers, remain on board. We will assist you with your luggage. Second-class, gather your belongings and prepare to disembark."

Edward shot a look to a woman coughing into a handkerchief. "Remember what I told you." Americans didn't want diseased immigrants. Processing newcomers allowed officials to turn back those they determined unfit. Da knew that, but he still insisted on making the trip.

"We're healthy as horses," Emmett said as he turned to go below. "I'm going to get our gear."

Jasper shifted sideways, "I'll come along."

Edward didn't say anything. He'd promised Da that they'd stay together, and he'd meant it. From now on, he'd be sure to keep the remnants of his family intact. They walked past the bunks to the berth they'd shared with so many others.

Emmett and Jasper knelt and pulled Jasper's trunk from beneath the bunk. Filled with cobbler's tool, it weighed a ton, but Jasper shouldered it with ease.

Edward reached beneath the trunk to feel for a package he'd secured there when they'd boarded. "Is it still there?" Emmett whispered.

"Aye." Edward untied the corners and carefully reclaimed his supply of medical instruments and medication.. Theft below decks had been a problem, and he was careful to protect these things from sticky fingers. "I'll put this in my bag now."

A physician's bag, a cobbler's trunk, and three suitcases. The Cullen brothers carried all their possessions off the ship and onto American soil. Workers herded them through lines and into a large wooden building.

Noise rose up within the building, and Jasper turned to his brothers. "All these different tongues, how are they supposed to process us? 'Tis like the Tower of Babel."

"How many do you hear?" Emmett had an uncanny ability to understand languages. "Four, five at least. Could be more. Two sound like Latin so probably Spanish and Portuguese." He shrugged.

The three men spent time in what looked a great deal like a livestock pen. Toddlers fussed and older folk slumped over wooden benches. Women went one way; men went another. Edward watched as each man underwent an examination. Those sensitive to light or with runny, red eyes received a mark on their coats. Those with consumption did as well.

"Destination?" The stocky man at the desk looked to Jasper for an answer.

"Texas," Emmett replied. He pulled Peter's letter from his vest pocket and laid it on the desk. Peter had enclosed a note with the letter, stating that New York would be filled with immigrants. Officials would be pleased that they were not staying in the area.

"I can see that you're brothers," that man gave them a wide smile. "Black Irish?"

"Scots," they said in unison.

"Brawny ones at that." The man scribbled something on a document still smiling at their answer.

Edward wondered how someone in the midst of this madness could manage to stay cheerful. Perhaps the news that they were headed away pleased him.

"What trades do you boast?" Emmett pointed at each of them in turn, "Doctor, cobbler, miner."

"Make yourselves useful then. America needs men of productivity." He stamped the documents and ushered them forward.

"Now what?" Jasper frowned. "This business of keeping our belongings somewhere dinna settle well with me."

A large man with a fringe of orange hair called them. He'd gathered several others around him, "Immigration Society!" He called loudly.

"There we are then." The lilt in his voice sounded wonderfully familiar. "America's a great land, but I need to be warnin' ye that many man waits across the harbor. They'll make promises to take what little ye've left, but 'tis little to no help you'll get in return. If you ken where ye be headed, we'll help transport you there at minimal cost and no fuss."

The brothers glanced at each other and stepped closer.

* * *

"Minimal cost and less fuss turned out to be an honest assessment," Edward said as he tucked his medical bag beneath the train bench and sat.

Emmett chuckled, "It bewilders me how you recall every last word a body says." One side of Edward's mouth lifted and he winked, "I can read their thoughts."

"How long's the trip?" Jasper folded his arms across his chest and took stock of the others in the seats, "Three days."

Edward watched the other passengers to. Long ago he learned he watched people just as closely as Jasper, but they saw very different things. From his perspective, he saw strained breathing, unhealthy complexions, and guarded moves, Jasper's focus fell upon eyes and hands because he'd learned to measure the ability to help or harm. Together they would evaluate their fellow passengers and exchange comments about things that struck as important.

Emmett, on the other hand, slouched so he'd be at eye level with a little boy. They'd struck up a conversation, and once the train moved forward, he had wrapped his arm around the lad's shoulder and rested his head against Emmett's ribs. The lad fell asleep in a few moments, and the mama gave Emmett a look of tired gratitude.

"Well?" Edward didn't look at Jasper when he asked.

"Right of the hairy man with a red jacket-man's armed. Behind us four rows are two Poles with fight in their eyes."

"That's all?" He chanced a glance at Emmett and gave a slow, easy grin.

"Aye." Jasper pulled his hat over his eyes and stretched his legs out. "I could whip all three of 'em without breaking a sweat, and you could wash the scratches off my hands." His chin dipped then, and before long he slumbered.

Edward couldn't sleep. As the train chugged across the nation. The clack-clack-clack didn't make him sleepy. It energized him.

Three days of stopping here and there, of changing trains, of going through big cities, around great stretches of nothing but land. From what Edward saw, America offered what every man craved; an opportunity to make something of himself.

In Scotland, the zinc mine was played out. Emmett would have faced the humiliation of having no earnings. Folks couldn't spend money on shoes when their families were starving, so Jasper had a drop in demand. Even Edward found he'd been paid far less by patients.

This was a fresh start.

They'd have a meager beginning, but that didn't trouble him, or his brothers, one bit. Motivated, strong men could forge a new life. Besides, they had one another. In the end, that's what mattered most.


	3. Chapter 2: Introducing Isabella

**Disclaimer: The characters/story/anything do/does not belong to me. They belong to Ms. Meyer and Ms. Hake.**

**Note: Remember the verse at the end of the Prologue? It's going to be important. Just remember.**** Also, I'm not going to update again until I get at least 5 reviews. I don't want to write if no one likes it or wants to read it.**

_Chapter 2_

Isabella Mercy Swan clipped the string, turned over the towel and smiled. She closed her eyes for a moment to imagine how well they'd look in Jacob's house. Jacob would soon be here for supper. Tonight, they would go over the final details of the wedding.

She had been sewing all day, preparing for her move. The hope chest in her room held a great deal of linens they would use. She didn't plan on using the towel at all, but she enjoyed needlework. She'd spent hours doing French lacework on the cotton. She couldn't afford silk, but Grandmother had taught her to be content in making ordinary things beautiful, and though it would be brazen to admit it, the wedding gown she had made was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Jacob's mother came over yesterday to pin the hem. After Grandmother's death, Jacob's mother had become Bella's mentor and confidant. Kindhearted, Mrs. Black would be a fine mother-in-law.

The back door banged open and feet pattered on the floor. Jarred out of her thoughts, she called out, "Walk in the house, Alec."

Her little brother swung around the corner, slid, and shouted, "Grandfather told me I can keep one of the puppies!"

Setting aside the towel, Bella laughed. "I suppose you've already picked one." "Come look!"

"Why don't we set the table?" "Bella, I can't wait. Please come."

She couldn't resist her nine year old brother's pleading, brown eyes. "Okay, let me check the roast first."

Bella looked at the pan of green beans she'd cook while the potatoes sat to boil. She peeked under the flour-dusted towel to make sure the dough was rising.

"You said you'd check the roast." Alec looked impatient. "You're looking at everything else."

"You'll be glad when you sit down to a good meal." She opened the door to the oven and pulled out the roasting pan. "Mmmm." She clanged the lid back down and put the pan back in the oven. No use wasting any moisture. Grandfather and Jacob both loved gravy, so she'd want every ounce of gravy she could get.

"Jacob eats a lot," Alec said as he started toward the barn. "That better be big."

"Men work up hearty appetites. Jacob works a lot, so he eats a lot. You'll do the same thing someday."

Alec bottom lip jutted out, "I do a lot of work around here."

"Yes you do. Soon enough, you'll be a man."

His face lit up. After that was resolved, he concentrated on their destination.

Bella wished she'd taken the time to put on her shoes. Grandfather always scolded her when she came to the barn barefooted.

Alec yanked her hand harder. Caught up in his joy, they began running.

Once they reached the barn, Bella's eyes hadn't adjusted to the dim room, but she guessed what was happening when the mama growled. "Be careful, Alec. Mama's don't take kindly to people handling their babies.

A muffled sound made her stop and tilt her head. Something wasn't right. It was then that she saw Grandfather's boots and legs sticking out from a stall. She cried out.

"Shut up."

Bella spun around. Horror washed over her. A stranger stood feet away. Light glinted off the knife he held to Alec's throat.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Town

**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now that nothing belongs to me. They belong to C. M. Hake and S. Meyer.**

**Note: I didn't get the reviews, but I did get fav/alert/reviews, so I counted that. Oh, and I couldn't wait. They next few chapters are going to be really emotional.**

_Chapter 3_

"Wha' ye think?" Peter Whitlock swung his arms around.

Edward took in the room with delight, "It's perfect. And modern!"

"Ol' Doc's widow didn't know what to do with it after he passed. She sold the house and moved to Boston to be closer to her daughter. The office-well, the mayor thought the folks bought most of it when they paid for the doc's services. The council voted to pass it on to the next physician."

"It pays to have friends in the right places," Emmett said as he tested the examination table by pressing on it.

_Sturdy_. Edward thought with glee. He'd worked on plenty of wobbly dining tables. _Good height, too. I'll not have to hunch when I perform surgery._

"You came in through the waiting area." Peter pointed toward a flight of stairs. "Three rooms up there. The doc kept two as sick rooms and one to stay himself when he had patients."

"Stove is big enough to cook on when not boiling instruments," Jasper said. "After being cramped on that ship, even a small place will feel roomy."

Peter nodded, "You can ask the bank for a loan or wait till you save up, but the lot's big enough. You might even want to build a shop for Jasper out back."

Edward gave a startled look, "So the land is ours?" "Aye. I put a stipulation in the contract though." Peter's grin looked smug. "You have to stay here five years, or else all the land goes to the next doctor."

Emmett's face darkened, "There a problem that no one wants to stay here?"

"Scorching summers, occasional tornadoes, and flash floods. Oh, and the cook the diner serves charcoal instead of food." Peter replied in a cheerful voice. "If my memory serves, none of you could do much more than burn water."

"True," Edward groaned. The best they could say about the food on the _Anchoria_ was that it filled their stomachs. The same could be said about the food that the Cullen boys cooked.

He walked over to the cabinet containing pharmaceuticals and noted a bottle of bicarbonate soda. Good thing. With the Cullen men cooking, they often needed the bicarbonate soda to settle their stomachs. He continued to scan the vials.

"I have a key for the file cabinet," Peter said. "Doc kept his books in there." Edward turned toward the filing cabinet and noted that both drawers were locked. _I'll move some of the bottles into the second drawer._ In his time in medical school, he had seen a few patients grow dependent on certain compounds. At the opportunity, he lock away the laudanum, cocaine muriate, and morphine sulfate.

Jasper looked down at his hands, "Half the soot from that train fell on me. We'd best wash up, even if the food at the diner turns out to be as black as the soot on our shirts."

Jasper and Emmett stripped off their shirts. "You're looking filthy, boy-o," Emmett teased Jasper.

"No more than you," Jasper nudged him. "Fill the pitcher again. I'm planning on scrubbing my head, and you can rinse it. I'll return the favor."

"I should go first. You'll use up all the water with that big head."

Edward let their horseplay fade as he walked around the office, looking closely at what he had.

"Quit daydreaming and wash up. We're hungry," Emmett called.

"I'm not daydreaming. I was thinking 'bout how proud Da would be."

"Aye," Jasper nodded.

"True," Emmett nodded, "but he wouldn't want us starving while you gawked. Let's go."

The cool water refreshed Edward. He scrubbed and moaned aloud as Peter poured a pitcher of water over his head.

Dripping wet, shirtless, and with suspenders hanging, he spun around when someone burst through the door.

"Sheriff!" A strapping man swayed in the doorway. "I killed him."

"Who?" Peter pushed the man to a chair. "Who did you kill Jacob?"

"Don't know."

Edward assessed the man, "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Tell me what happened." Peter rasped out.

"They're hurt."

"Who?"

"Bella," Jacob groaned, and leaned forward and retched.

Edward turned to the table to get his bag. Jasper opened the trunk and got out their shirts. He tossed one to Edward. Emmett's shirt hung open, but he moved on to strapping on his gun.

"The Swans live about three miles out," Peter said as they went through the door. He grabbed his horse and pulled Edward up with him. "That's Jacob's horse," he said as Emmett swung into the saddle.

"How many?" Edward leaned forward.

"Three. Grandfather and two grandkids. Bella's engaged to Jacob; the boy's a lad."

The dismounted and entered the house first. Something was burning , but there was not disturbance in the house. Jasper and Emmett went to the barn, "Here!"

Jasper exited carrying a boy. Blood dripped from a spot on the boy's head. Edward saw he was still breathing as Jasper rasped, "Old man's alive."

Edward paused by the body of a man. Peter had his pistol drawn and shoved Edward forward, "This isn't Swan."

"Back here," Emmett called. He was squatted by a man and was slicing at his britches.

The older man was unconscious. Edward shouldered past Emmett and assessed the old man's condition. Shock. Clack. Pulse slow. The pitchfork in his thigh proved he'd put up a fight.

A slight brunette cradled the man's head. She was smoothing his brow, but the sight of her made Edward's stomach turn. Her dress was torn, and she had hay in her hair and on her shoulders. Her right eye was starting to swell shut, and the marks at her throat showed she had been hurt too.

Edward knew he could get the old man back together. The girl, on the other hand, carried wounds no man could heal.


	5. Chapter 4: Wounds

**Disclaimer: By now, you should know that I own nothing. It all belongs to CM Hake and S Meyer.**

**Note: reviews=longer chapters**

Chapter 4

The sheriff she knew. The three burly men that came with him were strangers. The largest one, the one with the gun, scared her. The one who knelt closer carried an air of confidence and care.

He leaned close, and spoke in a low tone, "I'm able to take care of him. He'll be fine."

He was trying to be reassuring, but Bella stayed silent.

"My brother's going to take it out of his leg, and I'll put a compress on it. We'll move him into the house. Do you ken what I'm telling ye, lass?"

She nodded once.

Grandfather moaned as they did it, and she bit back a cry of alarm.

"'Tis a good sign he's feeling his leg, lass. The wound will make a mess of his bed. Is your table sturdy?"

She nodded and followed them in.

"That's Dr. Cullen, Bella," the sheriff said as he gave the man a pat. "He'll help Charlie."

"I could use some bandages. Do you have any?" He looked up from her grandfather.

She nodded and turned toward the cabinet where they kept such supplies. She reached in and set all the bandages at the head of the table.

"That's a fine help." He pulled out a chair and patted the back. "You sit here. If he wakes up, you'll be nearby. Drink this for me too." He set down a glass of water.

She skirted around the edge of the room and did as he had directed. She watched in silence as he reached into his black leather bag to help her grandfather.

After what seemed like forever, he finished tending Grandfather. Once he knotted the bandage in place, he took his pulse and checked his eyes.

"Well?" The smaller of the other two men asked.

"I'm optimistic. Put him to bed."

The sheriff and other men carried Grandfather to his bedroom, and the doctor took a look at the bump on Alec's head. He drew a glass tube from his medical bag and pulled out a sourball, "Nothing there that this won't cure."

Alec popped the ball into his mouth and regained his grin, "Thanks!"

The doctor turned and reached out his hand to Bella. "Let's go see to things."

Her legs felt rubbery when she stood. Even then, she didn't take his hand. They walked across the kitchen, but to her surprise, he whispered, "They put him in his nightshirt for you."

"Oh, thank you."

His nearness made her sidestep even though he didn't touch her. He pushed open the door to her room.

Bella stared in. The tub. _What is the tub doing in my room? And who put out my nightgown?_

"Miss Swan."

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'll stay outside and make sure no one bothers you. I thought you might want to bathe. After, I'll see to your bruises."

She nodded and stepped inside. Once in, she locked the door. She didn't want to undress with those strangers here, but she caught sight of herself in the mirror and choked back a sob. Her dress was in tatters and her hair hung in snarls. Those were just the outward things.

_I can't stay this way. Grandfather and Alec need me_. Her hands shook so badly, she could barely undress. Each movement took great effort. It hurt to move even slightly. She stepped into the big galvanized tub and knelt.

All the scrubbing in the world couldn't make her feel clean.

Next time: The thins walls of the house didn't block out the sound of her weeping.


	6. Chapter 5: Not Spoken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pug and a Pontiac that both cost me more time and money than I have. It belongs to Meyer and Hake.**

**Note: Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901, you are completely responsible for the length of this chapter. :) The next one will be short, though because I'm delving into Bella's thoughts and that's a sad place to be now.**

_Chapter 5_

The thin walls of the house couldn't drown out the sound of her crying.

Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance.

"Bella's crying," the lad stopped eating the inside bits of the roast that Jasper could salvage. "You think she needs a hug?"

"She's upset that man hurt you and your grandda," Jasper tapped the boy's nose to distract him.

Alec frowned, "You said that Grandfather would be fine. I'll tell Sis my head doesn't really hurt."

Jasper put a hand on his shoulder. "The doc will tell her. Hearing it from him will be better."

"Is she scared the bad man will come back?"

"No, son, he'll never bother you again. I give you my word." Peter and Emmett were in the barn, loading the body into a board. "Now, you finish eating, and then we'll chop up the burnt bits and feed them to the mama dog out there. She needs a lot of food now."

After they'd left with the body, Jasper took Alec outside to feed the dog, and Bella's door opened. Instead of putting on her nightgown, she'd put on a calico dress. She sidled into the other room without looking at Edward.

Edward stood in the doorway as she smoothed the quilt over the old man's chest and smoothed his brow.

She'd washed her hair, though it was too thick to towel dry. Errant strands that didn't make it into the bun began to coil around her face and neck, giving her a vulnerability that tore at him.

She didn't seem to be in rush to leave the old mans side, and Edward struggled with that. If she drew comfort from his presence, that was all right. She deserved some solace however it came about.

Edward hooked his thumbs in his suspenders in an effort to look friendly and casual, "He's resting well. In time, he'll be up and about."

"Thank you." She'd whispered the words so softly, they barely traveled across the small room. Is she having trouble breathing? She has marks across her throat. If she screamed…He cut down that line of thought. "Come out to the kitchen. I'll check your eye."

She ducked her head and turned to the side, as if to hide the swollen eye.

"If we put a compress on it, it'll not be so bruised tomorrow. Your brother is out feeding the dog in the barn."

"Alec-" "We'll talk about him." He tilted his head. "Come."

'Twasn't an easy span of time, those next few minutes. Bella Swan left her grandfather's side only to hear about her little brother. She tried to keep as much distance as possible from Edward.

He moved toward the pump and wet a cloth. Each movement was deliberate and slow as not to frighten the lass. As he came closer, she flinched.

"There. This will make a difference." He offered her the compress.

"I don't need it. How's Alec?"

The lass has grit. He laid the compress on the table and reached into his bag. "He's right as rain other than the bump on his head."

Her mouth twitched in acknowledgment. After pulling a few items from his bag and closing it, Edward approached her. He sat in a chair across from her, close enough to touch, far enough away that she wouldn't feel crowded. "This is witch hazel."

His other hand opened, and cotton wadding tumbled out. "I'll dab this on your temple, throat, and wrists. It'll lessen the soreness."

"I don't need it," she cringed.

"Miss Swan, did you hear the sheriff. I'm a doctor."

"I have witch hazel if I want to use it."

"I'm here to help," he waited a beat. "I know something happened in the stable.

She gasped. "Women are easily hurt, delicate. It would be wise to-"

"Leave me alone."

He picked up the cotton wadding piece by piece, "I'm going to take these into your room and bring out your tub. Witch hazel is very safe and mild. Women can use it anywhere they hurt." He looked intense for a moment, "You understand me?"

He got no response; the only sound in the small home was his shoes across the floor. A tidy place her room was. A dowry trunk-surely filled with useful linens she'd created while dreaming of a happy future. He winced. The dreams would come true, but she'd go to her wedding without the joy of an innocent bride. Jacob knew that. At least she wouldn't have to tell him.

He inhaled. The scent from her soap lingered in the room. He lifted the tub and carried through the kitchen to the back. As he emptied the water into a flower bed, Jasper and Alec came back. Alec went inside, and Jasper stopped.

"I'll spend the night. I want to check on the old man when he wakes. If they needed help, the lass is in no condition to help and the lad's too you."

Jasper nodded, "Should I stay?"

"Nae. Already hard enough on the lass. She doesn't need folks hovering."

* * *

Edward moved from the old man's bedside to check on the boy hours later. The man had woken earlier and ask questions about Bella and Alec before slipping back to sleep. In a day or two, he'd learn the truth. For now, he slept with the same innocence as his grandson, deaf to the sound of his granddaughter's sobs.

_Where's Jacob? Peter said they were engaged to be married._ If ever a woman needed comfort, now was the time.

He hadn't wanted to spend the night there, but it was prudent. Between the punctures on the man's leg and the head bump, either could cause complications. So far, nothing undue had happened.

Edward also stayed for Bella's behalf. She didn't want him here; he knew a physician's presence often caused it underscored problems that people wanted to deny. She might seek his care. Sometimes folk had an easier time talking in the night rather than the daylight.

He'd set a pot of coffee to boil after he put the boy to bed. Sickened by the violence that these people suffered, he didn't bother to eat. Now, a rumbling hunger filled him, and he set to make something.

The scents of fried bread and coffee filled the house. Edward sat down at the table and ate by a lantern light until a creak make him look up.

Still wearing her calico dress, Bella slipped out of her chamber and into the other bedroom.

Edward walked to the door and whispered, "Alec's sleeping like a bear. You grandda woke a while ago, and knew where he was. He can move his leg, an excellent sigh. He should make a full recovery."

"You should go; I'll watch over them"

"I've no doubt you'd hover like an angel, but 'tisn't necessary. I've no horse, and I couldn't find my way back to town if I did. After I change the dressing on his leg in the morning, I'll leave." He looked at her closely, "You've yet to slumber. I've powder in my bag to make you sleep."

"No, thank you."

Edward admitted to himself that he and Bella shared a trait-she knew her mind and stuck to her plans. In this case, her stubbornness resulted in suffering. He decided it wasn't worth arguing. She needed to feel she had control.

"Forgive me. You're barefoot and likely to catch cold. I'll go back to my coffee."

"I'll retire." She stated her plan, but made no move to carry it out.

He turned and went to the table. She refused to brush past him to leave. He couldn't fault her for being skittish. He'd have to earn her trust, and from this experience, he reckoned it would take a long while.


	7. Chapter 6: Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to Hake and Meyer.**

**Note: The name's changing. This is because I want to write a follow up after this one about Jasper and Emmett's stories, and the new name will be parallel to their titles. Also, I've decided to begin updating once a week. So now you'll know that the updates will come every Tuesday from now on.**

* * *

_Chapter 6  
_

Bella woke up and told herself that it had all been a dream. That hope faded the moment that she rolled out of bed and ached all over.

Deep purple ringed around her eye, and she turned away from the mirror to pull her hair into a bun.

She stepped out of the room and into Grandfather's room. A quick peek inside proved to her that he and Alec slept soundly. Usually, Grandfather was stirring by now if he wasn't already away. Knowing he'd be upset at being kept in bed, she hoped he'd sleep in.

She tiptoed past the doctor. He'd fallen asleep at the table with his head resting on folded arms. The settee in the other room was far too short for a man of his stature to stretch out on. Just seeing him made her balk. She needed to speak to him before Grandfather woke to make sure he'd honor her request to keep what happened a secret from Grandfather.

_Jacob._ Surely Jacob wouldn't tell anyone. He'd shelter her from the worst of the humiliation. He had responded to her screaming-too late to stop the worst-but he knew what happened and killed the man. _I'm glad he's gone. He can't hurt me again._

She steeped out of the house, and crossed the yard to the barn. Preparing herself, she stepping inside. Bile rose, and she swallowed it. Just off to her right was where that man had died.

Another few steps was where he'd held a knife to her little brother's neck. Her legs began shaking so badly, she could hardly walk any further. Over there, in that straw, he'd…

She stumbled and pressed her palm to her mouth to keep from crying out. The cow's lowing brought her out of her thoughts._ I can go on. I can. I'll get through the morning and then the afternoon and then the night and then tomorrow._

She rested her cheek against the cow as she filled the puck with the rhythmic motion of her hands. She'd promised herself to stay busy with tasks to keep herself from remembering, but she had been lying to herself.

How could life every be ordinary again? The cuffs on her sleeves rubbed against the tender bruises on her wrists, and her eye was swollen so much that she could only make out a narrow strip.

Embarrassment and shame kept her from accepting care from the new doctor. Although he was trying to be helpful, Bella just wanted to forget about it.

The aches in her heart, body, and soul wouldn't let her forget though.

The doctor said he'd leave this morning. She hope he'd keep his word. She didn't want to face him or anyone today.

Pouring the milk into the separator strained her wrists. Everything she'd done had been painful reminders: combing her hair, washing her face, milking the cow. She felt a bolt of hatred toward that awful man. She'd never hated anyone in her life, but she was glad that Jacob had killed him. The thought went through her mind again, _I'm glad he's gone._

A roar of pain echoed from the house.

* * *

**It's short, but there'll be more Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 7: News

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. All belongs to Hake and Meyer.**

_Chapter 7_

Bella tossed the milk pail and ran for the house. She tore through the door and ran into Grandfather's bedroom, only to smack into a broad back. She shoved the doctor aside and stopped cold. The sheriff stood by Grandfather's bedside, and anguish contorted his face. She'd seen that look only once before-when Grandmother died.

Grandfather turned his head and looked at her. Tears filled his eyes.

"What have you done?" she cried to the sheriff.

Hands curled around her shoulders from behind. She immediately struggled to get free.

"Shh, lass."

"You told! You didn't have to tell." Tears she couldn't hold broke free as her knees gave out. Strong hands gently tightened around her-not in constraint, but in comfort. The doctor held her up from collapsing.

"There'll be time to talk later," the deep baritone said from over her shoulder.

Bella buried her face in her hands as the doctor turned her and led her out. He took her to the kitchen, leaned against the cupboard, and held her as she fell apart. "Why?" She looked up at him. "Why didn't you protect him? You could have spared him."

"Peter told him, Bella." He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"He had no right."

His green eyes were somber and his face was grim. "Alec was already awake. I sent him over to your neighbors to request some honey. Your grandfather woke up, and his first words were questions about the two of you."

"You didn't have to-"

"One look at your face, and he would have known, Bella. No man would have been able to mistake the truth."

She closed her eyes and lowered her eyes. Everyone who ever looks at me again will know? Lord, how will I ever endure the shame?

He pulled her to his chest and held her. His heartbeat calmed her. He said quietly, "I think Peter wanted to spare you from having to tell him, Bella. You're worried about your grandfather, but Peter was trying to protect you."

She pushed him away, "Protect me! Nothing about this is easy or helping me. It is awful."

Sheriff Whitlock's boots shuffled, "Bella? Your grandfather wants to speak to you."

Bella started to cross the floor and paused. She didn't look at either of them. She murmured, "There's nothing for you men to do now. You should go." She paused again, "Too much has already been said and done."

She heard the screen door shut as she crossed into Grandfather's room.

"Bella," he said from the bed. His face was ashen; his eyes were haunted. It broke her heart when he stretched his arms out to take her to his chest.

She wanted to fly across the room and jump into his arms as she had when she was small and had lost her parents. Grandfather and Grandmother did everything they could to fix her broken world. But he couldn't fix this. She was a woman now, and she had to live with this tragedy.

She walked toward him, "How are you feeling? How is your leg, your head?"

"I'll heal, but you sweetheart-"

She sat on the bed and carefully leaned against him, "Please don't say anything."

He kissed her hair.

* * *

Bella stopped at the sight of the full basket of eggs by the chicken coop. Who's been here?

She started back toward the house again. _It can't be that man. Jacob killed that man. Jacob-he must have done it. I knew he would take care of me._

The sound of a shovel in the stalls indicated someone was mucking in the barn. "Jacob?"

Footsteps sounded in the barn. She tried to smile but it pulled at her tender face.

"Whoa!"

A scream ripped from her chest.

"I wasn't meaning to alarm you, lass." The doctor's hands hovered beside her arms, making no contact.

Scrambing backward, she called out. "Jacob!"

"Eddie?" A man stood in the doorway.

It's not Jacob. He hasn't come since-

"I startled Miss Swan Emmett. 'Tis all." The doctor looked at her. "I came to take a look at your grandda."

Bella make no reply. She led him into the house and stood by while he changed Grandfather's dressings. He said, "Mr. Swan, whilst you're recovering, you'll need a strong back and an extra set of hands. I've brothers- Emmett or Jasper will ride out each morning."

"I could us the help, but I need to get up."

"That you do. Your muscles will weaken if left unused. My brother Jasper made you a walking stick. You can use it 'round the house."

Once he was set up in a chair, the doctor left, and Bella began fussing about him.

She kept her hand busy, but her mind was in a panic. Nearly four days had passed, and Jacob hadn't come yet.

* * *

Heavy footsteps sounded on the veranda, and then there was a knock. "I'll get it," Grandfather said.

"Come, Bella." For the first time since it happened, Grandfather sounded like his old self.

She wiped her hands on her apron and wondered how to approach someone without showing her wounds. Maybe if she kept her head turned-

"Jacob's here," Grandfather's words shocked her. Jacob never knocked. Assured of his welcome, he always barged in.

"I killed a man. With my own hands, I killed him." Anguish filled his voice at those words.

"You did." Bella didn't move

"It was a bad thing." His voice was nothing but a whisper.

She couldn't hold back a strangled sob. The man she loved was trying to reassure her. She moved forward to lean into Jacob's arms. Her arms barely grazed him when he jerked away from her.

"I killed a man!" He stared. This wasn't the Jacob she knew. His eyes weren't sparkling, and his face wasn't full of laughter.

Her arms dropped to her sides.

Grandfather hobbled over and wrapped an arm around her, "You did your best. You dried to protect those you love."

Awkward silence filled as Jacob shifted from one leg to the other.

"We'll get beyond this."

Jacob cleared his throat, "About the wedding."

_Not our wedding? _Bella began to tremble.

In that moment, Jacob's expressions became clear to her. She knew the truth. His face told more than words could. "There will be no wedding."

"Bella," Grandfather began.

She twisted the dainty ring off of her finger. "I no longer hold you to our promise."

Although Jacob didn't reach for it, he didn't make an attempt to reassure her that their love could survive this trauma.

Grandfather growled, "There's no reason to be hasty."

"I don't blame her. I cannot live with myself knowing I killed a man."

"There's nothing wrong," Grandfather said, "about protecting those you love."

Jacob looked at her. Never once had she seen him cry, but tears traced down his dark cheeks. "It wasn't about protection. He'd already done his worst. I sought vengeance." His hands came up and formed a circle. "I took a man's life. All that was right and pure between us-what he did couldn't ruin that. What I did-that defiled everything."

Grandfather took the ring from her fingers and passed it to Jacob.

* * *

"Excuse me," Edward Cullen pushed through a gaggle of women at the mercantile. "Stand back. 'Tis too close in here." If it weren't for the cracker barrel behind Bella and Alice Brandon propping her up, the lass would be flat on the floor.

He wanted to scoop her up, but Bella spooked too easy. He knelt beside her and hoped she couldn't hear the gossiping busybodies behind him. When the community heard of Jacob killing a man, Mrs. Black sound to defend her son…at Bella's expense. As if the lass hadn't suffered enough, she'd been denied the ability to keep what happened quiet.

Miss Brandon used her hanky to blot Bella's brow. "If you help her to my house, I can see to her."

Edward slid one hand behind Bella's neck and unfastened the first button on her shirt. Bella's eyes began to flutter and he announced, "With that stove roaring, 'tis hotter than Lucifer's laundry pot. Miss Swan? Ah, there ye are." He tilted her face, "The heat's claimed you. Miss Brandon is going to accompany you to my office."

"I-I just need a moment." Her words sounded every bit as faint as she looked.

"I agree. A shot rest and a nice dipper of water will go a long way."

Miss Brandon patted her, "I'll be right behind you. The nice doctor will help you now. He's strong; he can carry you."

The color faded from her face. "She'll lean on me." Edward pulled her to her feet and wound his arm around her slender waist.

Edward managed to get Bella alone in the examination room. She declared, "I've recovered."

"I'm not sure of that."

"If it's not the heat, then it's something I ate."

He pressed a glass of water in her hands. He asked a series of questions in a rambling fashion so she wouldn't know what he needed to ascertain.

"This is unnecessary. It was only the heat. I'm better." She looked ready to make a dash for it.

Sick to the depths of his soul, Edward rested his hand on hers, "No, you're not. Miss Swan, you're with child."

* * *

**Don't forget to review. See you next Tuesday!**


	9. Chapter 8: Determination

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so close to being done with school for the summer, and I am planning on updating twice a week starting next Tuesday until September. Also, tell me what you know about barn raisin's. And if you review, I might update before next Tuesday.

* * *

**

_Chapter 8_

Cold dread washed over her. For weeks now, she'd lived in terror of this possibility. She'd begged God to spare her of this. "I must go," Bella twisted to the side and slid off the table.

"Miss Swan."

She shook off his hand, "Grandfather needs me." Desperate to get away, she yanked open the door to the waiting room.

Alice Brandon jumped to her feet, "Are you feeling better now? You've never done that before."

"Then I suppose it was my time. I really must go."

"I'm due to make a call to your grandda." Dr. Cullen picked up his satchel, "I'll accompany you."

"Oh, that's so kind of you. I'd have worried myself sick if Bella had gone alone."

"Bella!" Alec burst into the office.

"What are you doing out of school?"

"Teacher sent David out to get chalk, and he came back and told me-"

"Tales, Alec, and we never listen to tales. Now, march right back to school."

The doctor waited until her little brother left, and he chuckled. "And to think I always thought growing up with older brothers was difficult!" He smoothly took hold of Bella's elbow. "Now that it's settled, let's go see your grandda."

"He's fine. You saw him, yourself, at church just yesterday."

"Aye, that I did. After six weeks of healing, the time's come for him to regain strength in the limb."

"Can you do that?" Alice pressed a hand to her chest. "It's a miracle how you didn't have to amputate. No one expected him to walk again."

"I don't take credit for the miracles," he said, "I take responsibility for the ordinary-like teaching Mr. Swan some movements to help the strength return."

"And that Bella rests," Alice added. "Good-bye. Oh, Bella, Leonard brought a pound of coffee over. He said that's what you came to town for."

Using that as an excuse to break free from the doctor's hold, Bella reached out and accepted the bag. "I'll be sure to thank him when I get my horse." She knew the doctor didn't own a horse, so Bella figured she'd managed to get rid of him.

She wasn't that fortunate. Five minutes later, as they rode out of town, he'd finished telling her about how is brother Emmett had bought the dappled mare for a pittance because it had been in sorry shape. Clearly his medical skills extended to animals as well.

He cleared his throat, "I apologize for speaking so much, but I assumed you didn't want anyone asking questions, so I dominated the conversation."

Bella grasped at the opening provided, "The old doctor said he'd taken an oath to give patients privacy. Did you take that oath?"

"Aye, The Hippocratic Oath."

"Good. Then you're not going to tell anyone…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

He said nothing.

When a prompt agreement didn't spring forth from his lips, she halted. Ever since that day, she'd hardly looked directly at anyone. Deeply shamed, she couldn't. But this was too important, "You took the oath. You must uphold it."

"Tisn't a secret that will keep for long, lass."

"It can be kept until Grandfather is strong. Then I will go away." She stared off in the distance.

"Lass, your grandda willna be fully recovered for four more months. You'll not be able to hide the truth till autumn."

"Of course I can." I have to.

"I canna begin to understand how difficult this will be for you, but I'll be speaking plainly. Your brother will say something about the fainting."

The reins moved through her fingers. Everything was slipping through her fingers- her love, her reputation, and now this.

The doctor leaned forward and collected a rein. Pressing it into her hand, he whispered, "For your own sake as well as his, don't you think it would be best if we told him now?"

She gave no answer. They reached the farm shortly after, and the doctor's brother sauntered from the field. Either or both of his brothers came every day. At first, they'd come into the house to ask what needed be done. As he'd improved, Grandfather met them on the porch.

The doctor dismounted and helped her down. His brother strode over, and the two of them greeted each other as if they'd been separated a year. The second Jasper turned her way, Bella dipped her head.

"Your grandda is in the barn, Miss Swan."

"I'll go get lunch then."

Jasper smiled, "Only for yourself. We found the sandwiches you left and polished them off. Edward, while you're here, take a look at Freckle's runt."

"He's in the barn?"

"Aye." Jasper headed back to the field.

The doctor looked at her, "Would you like to eat first?"

"First? The decision is mine to make."

"Yes, 'tis." He didn't pause. "But Freckle isna about to let me near her wee little pup unless you're there."

He'd spoken the truth. Freckle didn't mind anyone with the other puppies, but she was protective of the runt. She sighed, and walked toward the barn.

"Did you have a nice trip to town?"

Bella didn't answer the question. "Look at you, Grandfather."

"If you're done riding for the day, I'll unsaddle your horse," the doctor offered.

"That is kind of you," Grandfather smiled.

In the doctor's absence, Bella slipped away and leaned over Freckle's box. The whole time the doctor unsaddled her horse, Bella lavished attention on Freckle and admired each pup. Finally, she lifted the runt. "I'll bring her right back."

Grandfather let out a sigh, "She crept out of the box today and followed Alec while he was milking. The cow stepped on her tail."

"Let's see." The doctor stepped closer. Bella tried to hand him Dot, but he made a dismissive gesture. "I'll be better able to assess her tail if both hands are free."

His breath washed over her wrists, and she longed to pull away. Deft and gentle, he examined the pup. "Poor wee pup, the tail's broken."

"I feared that," Grandfather said. "Freckle's been licking it, and the skin's broken. We'll put it down before Alec gets home."

"That's premature," the doctor took Dot from her and cuddled the pup to the center of his broad chest.

Half an hour later, Bella put Dot back with Freckle. "She doesn't have the part of her tail we name her for."

"Stubby," the doctor's voice sounded humored.

Grandfather chuckled, "It is a good name."

Bella straightened up.

"Bella." Grandfather sobered, "You don't laugh? What is the matter?"

He looked from her stricken expression to the doctor. Then he groaned and rubbed his hand down his face.

Everything in her wanted to scream in denial. But no sound would come out, and her feet wouldn't move.

The doctor pressed something into her hand. Bella stared at the handkerchief for a moment, and rubbed it across her face to wipe away the tears. "I will go away."

"No!" Grandfather limped as fast as he could to her side.

"Are you wanting to be alone?" The doctor asked softly.

She nodded. A moment later, she and Grandfather wrapped their arms around each other. "I won't let you go. You are not to blame, and neither is the child."

She couldn't put into words how she felt.

"No sneaking off." He held her tighter, "I have worried there would be a child. This child-we will love it, for it is yours."

The knot in her throat made it hard to speak, but she managed a whisper, "I don't know if I can."

"We can." Grandfather's voice held great determination. "We can do this."

* * *

**See you Tuesday, maybe before.**


	10. Chapter 9: Truths

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I was going to update Saturday, and 2,000 words in, my computer crashed. So, it'll be a little now, and I'll update with a longer chapter before Friday. Read closely. ; )**

_Chapter 9_

"Dr. Cullen?"

Edward stopped on the street and looked around. "Aye?"

Alice Brandon motioned toward him. He crossed the street and joined her on the veranda. "I've been wondering," she whispered, "Mr. Stein is doing so much better with those exercises you showed him. It seems remarkable. I was wondering…"

When her voice trailed off, he accepted the glass of sweet iced tea and sat in a wicker chair. He'd intentionally waited until he knew what she wanted. Ever since Mercy swooned in the mercantile almost a month ago, folk had tried to get him to speak about her. Some meant well, and others were looking for gossip. Either way, he refused to discuss any private matters. Since Miss Brandon wished to broach a different topic, he'd listen. "You were wondering?"

"Could I do the movements? Would they help me?"

He made no pretense at ignorance. She had a noticeable limp. "You were young when you broke your limb, weren't you?"

She nodded. "Doc wanted to amputate, but Papa wouldn't allow it."

"When you showed interest upon hearing about the therapy, I mad the assumption that you were hopeful something might benefit you, as well." Edward looked her in the eyes. He'd learned early in his career that patients inevitably coped better with bad news when given the dignity of a direct response.

"I took the liberty of examining the medical journal Doc Frazier kept. The problem is that your bones knit together in the wrong alignment. Motion exercises are for muscular problems, not skeletal. I'm sorry I canna make a difference for you."

"I suppose," she said, "I should be thankful for what I have."

He looked out into her garden, knowing she was uncomfortable with the topic now. "What happened? Just yesterday, your garden was filled with blossoms, and most are gone today."

"Jessica Stanley's wedding is tomorrow. You know what they say-a June bride is a bride all her life."

Edward lifted a shoulder. "To my way of thinking, 'tisn't when you marry, 'tis whom. Even so, it was kind of you to share your flowers with Miss Stanley."

"Thank you."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries, then Edward excused himself.

As he started down the steps, Jacob Black passed him. The exchanged nothing more than a nod, but Edward overheard him.

"Hello, Miss Brandon. Is your sister home?"

The rest of the afternoon passed with an assortment of cases. His last patients were from a couple towns over. Suspecting they, like Alice Brandon, were hoping for a miracle, Edward took extra time with them. In the end, all he could tell them were the sad truth.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Crowley , but you'll not be having any children."

Mrs. sobbed while Mr. Crowley said quietly, "You're sure?"

"Aye."

Tyler Crowley sighed. "We were afraid of that. A doctor in Austin told us the same thing. We'd hoped he was wrong. Lauren and I talked about the chance, and we decided we'd adopt if it came down to it."

"If anything comes up, I'll keep you in mind."

After they'd gone, Edward let out a weary sigh in the quiet room.

* * *

"Black!" Grandfather's voice sounded startled through the open barn door. Bella set Stubby down in Freckle's box.

A minute later, Jacob and Grandfather made their way into the barn. Jacob caught sight of her and averted his gaze. He stood above her and cleared his throat. "Miss Swan, those are fine looking hounds."

_Miss Swan? _The man that was to have been her husband was addressing her as a stranger. She looked down at the wiggly balls of fur and nodded, "They are."

"Everyone knows that Freckle's pups would become good hunting dogs." He leaned down and picked up a brown male. "Every since the day you promised me one, I've been looking forward to claiming it."

Bella let out a gasp as memories washed over her. Using the puppies as an excuse to come over, Jacob asked her to marry him that afternoon. "More than one promise was made that day."

Jacob's head shot up. He looked at her finally, "So, is that what you want? For the sake of a promise you would marry a man who cannot bear to look at you? Who, every time he looks at you, remembers how he killed a man? You want me to raise the child of the man I killed?"

"What I want?" He voice rose. "Do you think I wanted any of this? To bear the shame, the pain, and to carry a child? No! I wanted a man who would love me regardless of what life brought and who would stand beside me in the bad times. You were right to break your promise to wed me, because you are not that kind of man."

"Isabella Mercy," Grandfather said softly.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I do not know whether my grandfather is calling my name or reminding me to treat you with mercy."

"This has been very hard for both of us," Jacob said.

She placed the puppies back in the box, "In three weeks the pups will be weaned. We will reserve that one for you."

She went into the house, opened the bottom drawer of her wardrobe, and pulled out a white bundle. Until now, she'd dared to hope that Jacob would overcome his upset and realize his love for her was stronger than what they had been through. He wouldn't.

She unfolded the gown she was to have worn on her wedding day. All of it wouldn't fit into the stove, so she cut it. Piece by piece, she burned it. As the last threads burned, Bella retied her apron strings. Her waist hadn't changed at all. In time, it would expand, but she didn't know when-and she didn't have anyone to ask. She'd never felt so alone.


	11. Chapter 10: Helping

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: I have an Irish friend who went to the hospital with me (to see this precious little baby boy named Brendan) and he said, "So, are ye goin' to let me hold the babe?" And I couldn't get it out of my head, so here's some Edward with an accent. :) Oh, and Alice and Angela are sisters. Think back ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

"I'd like to ask your opinion of this drawing." Edward laid the floor plans out on the table. "It's a house plan."

Drying her hands, Bella said, "I seen many plans in Ladies' Home Journal."

"On the train from New York, everyone shared their magazines. That's where some homes captured my attention. They were George Barber's homes."

She nodded.

"My brothers both think I'm daft for sending away for this, but it seemed to me that since Barber is already known for his homes that we should lean on experience."

"Then why ask me what I think."

"Because you're a woman. Three bachelors are liable to overlook important things that are practical when running a home. When Emmett or Jasper marries, it would be a shame to know we've overlooked something essential."

"What makes you think Mr. Barber had not given thought to such matters?"

"Because he," Edward gave her a rascal's smile, "is a man, too."

She didn't reply but hesitantly moved closer to the table. Edward didn't move an inch. She'd been jumpy, understandably, since the day she met him. Over the last few months, though, he made subtle attempts to show her understanding and make her feel safe.

Manufacturing excuses to be around her was fairly easy. He was passing by the Swan spread while making house calls, he needed to speak with whichever brother was out in the field that day, the Swan mailbox at the mercantile was full. In the churchyard, he made sure to compliment a dessert she'd sent home with his brothers or praise her for her piano accompaniment with the choir. Delivering the babe would be difficult enough; he wanted to get her accustomed to his presence so she wouldn't be overwhelmed when the time came.

"You have two plans," she said.

"I can see why you'd think so since they both have doors and a veranda. The one to the right is upstairs. On the left is downstairs."

"I see." She leaned close, "This is the kitchen?"

"Aye," he glanced at how her kitchen was arranged. "I imagine it would be set up similar to yours."

"No. Grandfather and I regret not having a mudroom. Everything gets tracked in." She pointed toward a room. "What's this?"

"Jasper's shop. We don't need a dining room. He can do his-" he cut off as he saw her shake her head. "What?"

"Don't mistake me. Being a cobbler is an honorable profession, but the leather, that much in a house, would smell bad. Between the smell and the hammer sounds, it would not be pleasant in the house."

"Good point." He tapped his pencil on the edge of the blueprint.

"A workshop just outside of the house would work. That would free up room for a mudroom. You could make the space useful. The pantry under the stairs wouldn't work because you and your brothers are tall. What is you have a mudroom, a washroom, and a pantry here?"

"An indoor washroom? That's progressive. I like it!"

She made a few more suggestions, then went over to the stove and stirred a pot. "When will you build the house?"

"Within a month or so. I'll wire a company in Knoxville, Tennessee. They'll cut the lumber and send it on the railroad."

She dropped the spoon. "You're mail-ordering a house?"

"Aye, I am. It will save time and labor, and the kit is quite thrifty by comparison."

She looked doubtful, "Kit?"

Amused, Edward chuckled. "Indeed." He slipped to a different page in the stack. "This is the exterior view. When I order it, I'll tell them not to send all the spindles."

"Gingerbread." She turned to the table, "Grandfather calls all the lacy scroll work and wooden fancies gingerbread."

"Now, there's a description. But I couldn't care less about how it looks on the outside. 'Tis the inside that counts."

"This is too much, but a little would give charm to the house." She tapped the fan-like piece spanning the peak of the house to the eaves on the sides. "Can you keep some of it?"

"What do you recommend?" Edward felt a spark of hope. For the first time since the tragedy, she was coming out of her shell. He'd hoped the sketches would be a good way to strike up conversation. With a few questions, he'd led her into discussing the plans in detail.

"In a month, the wheat harvest will be done, and the farmers will come to help you."

"Speaking of help," Edward scribbled a note to himself in the corner of the page. "I'd like to hire you to cook for the men who come to work."

She shook her head, "Not one penny have you and your brothers accepted for the care you've given us."

"And you've not accepted a penny for the delicious meals you've cooked." He lifted a brow, "Have you eaten at the diner?"

"Once."

"And only once. That says it. My brothers and I agree. Our cooking is no better than the diner's. And since we're on the subject of food, I'm trying to find a way to invite myself to lunch."

"You know you're always welcome at our table."

"That's so wonderful to hear!" Mrs. Black scurried in from the open door where she had obviously been eavesdropping. Mrs. Black looked from Edward to Bella and back before continuing, "Things work out, don't they? And now my dear Jacob won't be worried about your feelings as he courts Angela."

Color rushed to Bella's face, then bled away rapidly. She shook her head.

Edward took the spoon from her and pushed her into the chair. Keeping a hand on her shoulder, he looked at Jacob's mother. "Mrs. Black, you misunderstand."

"What was a supposed to think?" Her gaze darted from Bella to him. "You're alone together in the house. Decency-"

"I'm sure you didn't mean to question Miss Swan's reputation or my integrity." He stared at her.

"I-um-it, well, of course I didn't." A nervous smile crossed her face.

Edward turned his attention toward Bella. "I'll get you some water."

"Oh, I will." Mrs. Black pumped water and shoved the glass into his hand. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"Drink." He pressed the glass to Bella's mouth. He could feel how she shook under his hand on her shoulder. Bella reached up and took the glass from his hand.

He curled his hand around hers and lifted the glass to her mouth again. At the same time, an odd thought struck him. In his three months in America, he'd been astonished by Texas hospitality. Not only did women offer refreshments and extend an offer for meals, but they always took a gift or food whenever they went calling.

But Mrs. Black came empty-handed.

"Mrs. Black, since Miss Swan isn't feeling her best, I'm sure you'll understand-"

I-we are still neighbors." She started wringing her hands. Edward took in the beads of perspiration on her face and her inability to maintain eye contact. For her, the situation must be uncomfortable, but Edward didn't consider it even a fraction as important as Bella's heartbreak.

"We are still neighbors," Bella said. "Your son was here yesterday. He still plans to borrow the reaper and claim one of Freckle's pups. But me? He said he cannot bear to look at me."

"He scarcely sleeps remembering how he killed that man."

Bella took a sip of the water, "Jacob still needs a helpmate, yet he no longer wants me. Was there any other reason you came today?"

Mrs. Black slumped, "We thought it best that you know before you saw them together. Please, be kind to them."

"You speak to me of kindness? You were the one who went about the town telling of how that man shamed me."

"I didn't want anyone to think badly of Jacob if you were with child! I did it for you, too."

Bella whispered in a raw tone, "Do not tell me this. You did not do it on my behalf. This is the first time since it happened that you have come here. You did not seek to help or comfort me. Today you did not come to ease my burden. What you ask is for me to make things easier on your son. It isn't necessary. Jacob is the man I was to have married. The love I held for him would keep me from wounding him."

Silence filled the house. Edward cupped Bella's elbow. "Go lie down, lass. You need to rest."

"I need to churn butter. You will both go now."

He and Mrs. Black went outside. Stopping by her mare, Edward glared at Jacob's mother. "Am I to understand you haven't sought her out to give her a woman's advice?"

"The situation is strained. I am not the right woman to-"

"No," he agreed abruptly. "You're not."

"You don't see-"

"I see all too clearly. I'll help you onto your horse. You don't belong here." Once she'd left, Edward stared back at the house. _Three months. It's been three months. In all this time, I thought she was being comforted and counseled by a woman who could be sensitive. What kind of doctor am I? I've failed an eighteen year old lass who's been facing this on her own. No more._


	12. Chapter 11: Stripes

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Note: 2,000 words! To those of you who review each chapter: you make me really happy! Thank you so much for caring about my little story. This chapter has more of Emmett. ;) I really tried to catch Emmett's character, so this is a fun one.

* * *

**

_Chapter 11_

Bella traded the house plans from one hand to another so she could slip her hands on her apron to dry them. Jasper arrived early in the morning declaring that the doctor needed them.

Though early in the day, the June heat was building. The door to the doctor's office was open. Bella stood at the threshold and decided to knock-the doctor didn't just work here, he and his brothers lived here as well.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett Cullen appeared in the hall and shouted up the staircase as he yanked Bella inside. "The plans are here!"

Of all the brothers, Emmett was the one who never ceased to startle her. His actions were swift and often unexpected.

Emmett grinned at her, unaware of how he practically had her in a panic. "Eddie said you think we should keep some of the 'lace' on the house. You better be ready for a fight because I'm holding out to eliminate every last one."

"It's your house." She managed to scoot away from him.

"That's what I'm telling them. I'll do most of the construction. I used to do a lot of the mine construction back home."

"Oh."

"Good morning, Miss Swan." The doctor descended the stairs. "I gave your brother the plans." She turned toward the door trying to make a quick escape.

"Actually, while you're here, I'd like your help with something."

"No fair askin' the lass. It's your own fault." Emmett folded his arms across his chest and growled at Bella, "He slept through breakfast."

"I didn't mean anything about food," the doctor snapped.

Emmett leaned toward her, "Pay no attention to his surly attitude. He gets this way often enough. One night with a little interruption, and he's cranky."

"So, you need breakfast?"

"No, I dinna need you minding my belly." The doctor scowled at his brother, "Go make yourself useful."

"Nae. 'Tis too much fun staying for the moment."

"This is a touchy subject," the doctor began.

The matter seemed dubious. Bella murmured, "Perhaps you should have someone else assist you."

"I doubt anyone else could help." The doctor sighed. "Come out back."

"You go on. I'm not fool enough to chance it," Emmett announced.

"Coward," the doc muttered.

Bella tagged along and tried to ignore the smell of scorched oatmeal as she passed the stove. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but the brotherly banter struck her as amusing. Once she reached the back steps, she gave the doctor a confused look.

Features strained, he whispered, "So you dinna know what to do then either?"

She blinked, "About what?"

The doctor cringed at the normal volume she'd spoken in and whispered, "That." He pointed to a huge pasteboard box.

Bella leaned forward, looked inside, and started giggling.

"Now then," the doctor's brow puckered, "'tisna that funny."

"Just yesterday you told me you were going to get a house kit. I didn't think you meant this kind." She went down on her knees by the box where a cat was nursing a litter of kittens, but in contrast to all the other marmalade colored babies, one was black and white.

Doc leaned down and clamped his hands on her upper arms as she reached for the baby skunk. He murmured, "I wasna askin' you to get rid of the beast, just for advice. I read about them, and I dinna think it's wise for you to be so close."

"He's a spotted skunk. If he's ready to do mischief, he'll stand on his hands." She didn't pick up the kit. Instead, she rubbed each of the kittens in the litter. "They're all about the same size, about six weeks."

"So how do we reunite him with his mother? And how do we get rid of them all?"

Bella sat on her heels. "Spotted skunks don't stay any one place for long. They roam. The mother could be anywhere. She probably came to the house because you've set out some food for the cat."

"So she could return tonight and reclaim the kit?"

"It's possible but not probable. When mothers and their babies are apart, they don't come back together again." She turned to look at the doctor. "What you read told you how stinky a skunk is, but they are shy. They only protect themselves when they feel threatened."

"Why do you think three grown men are whispering and tiptoeing around?"

Bella covered a smile. "He isn't old enough to be weaned." She paused and decided to tease him, "You should name him Spotty."

"There's not need to name something that isn't staying."

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett's subtle-as-an-ox whisper drifted to them. "I've never been happier that you're the doctor."

"Why?"

"I just read something." Emmett stuck his head out. "You could operate and take out the stink glands. Yep. You're the doc." Just as quickly, Emmett disappeared again.

"There's no need to be hasty," the doctor said.

Bella grimaced. "Actually, after four weeks, they start to practice spraying. By six or eight weeks-"

"We're not keeping it around that long!"

"If the mother took him out at night, he's about six weeks."

Looking disgruntled, the doctor said, "His mother will come get him tonight."

Suddenly the humor of the situation evaporated. Bella averted her gaze, "Just because you want it happen does not mean it will."

Dr. Cullen heavily sat on the veranda beside her. "'Tis a harsh truth you just spoke."

Bella tried to rise, but he stopped her. "Dinna run, lass. You needn't speak a word. I plan to do a bit of talking."

"I have chores to do at home."

"A woman's work is ne'er done. Or so my ma always said, God rest her soul." The corners of his green eyes crinkled. "I canna be certain whether she's finally resting in heaven, or if she's bustling about with a broom, making sure the streets of gold gleam brighter."

The image coaxed a smile out of her.

"I oughtn't cast stones. My brothers taunt me about my tidy ways."

"Your patients would develop infections if you were slovenly."

He inclined his head in acknowledgment and glanced over his shoulder, then whispered, "Betwixt me and thee, times when my soul's most troubled, I've tried to busy my hands from thinking."

Her breath caught. "My da-he passed just before we reached America."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I still grieve for him, but 'tis only my own selfishness that causes me to. He was ailing for a long while, and now he's not in pain. A mining accident took his arm several years back. 'Twas the guilt money they settled on him that paid for my medical training. He claimed that the universe took a bad situation and turned it good."

Anger flashed through her. _He'd better not tell me it's all for the good that Jacob abandoned me and I'm with child._

Unaware of her reaction, the doctor kept talking. "But 'twasna until his last hour that Da pointed out something that was right before my eyes. I cared for Da-leastways, for the needs of his ailing body. But Jasper-he's a man with a knack for wrapping quiet comfort like a blanket about others. Emmett-well, he manages to scowl others into behaving."

Bella concentrated on the kittens in the box. The doctor was right: the Cullen men were vastly different in their strengths and personalities.

"None of us is good at everything. We have strengths and weaknesses. You're a fine woman, Isabella Swan. Aye, you are, but you're going to have to lean on others to help you through what lies ahead."

She started to tremble. "I must leave."

"I'll walk you out." It would be rude to refuse his assistance rising from the veranda. Once she was up, Bella snatched back her hand.

"We obviously have a mama skunk close by. Go back through the front." He added, "Is there anything I should put out to entice the mother to come get the kit?"

Relief flooded through her. She could salvage her pride by leaving on a better note. "What did you have out last night?"

Emmett must have heard her because he started to chuckle.

Bella gave the doctor a questioning look.

His neck and ears went red. "Leftovers."

"Dinna believe him." Emmett served his brother a wallop on his back that would have felled a smaller man. "Eddie tried to bake beans. I've chewed on softer bullets."

_It's my fault. I was upset yesterday and didn't send food._ She stared at the wall and said, "Eggs. Skunks like eggs."

"How many?"

"I'd suppose you have one female and her litter of kits."

Doc chuckled. "One's more than enough. I meant, how many eggs should I put out? Half a dozen?"

"One or two."

He looked uncertain, "Fried?"

"Raw." She quickly added, "In the shell."

Emmett seemed to find the whole exchange vastly amusing. Until today, he'd always seemed so stern. Discovering it was nothing more than bluster made her bold. Bella walked toward freedom and called over her shoulder, "Emmett Cullen, you owe me for helping you. It's going to cost."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She turned towed the doctor. "I count on you to make sure he pays his debt."

"You name it," Doc said.

"I can hardly wait," Emmett looked smug.

She gave the doctor's brother the same look she gave Alec when he misbehaved. "Gingerbread."

"Uh…I'm not any better at cooking than my brother."

The doctor tried to smother his laughter with a cough.

Bella cast him a quick glance, "But you are good at building things?"

"That's a fact." Suddenly, Emmett's face contorted, "Not my house!"

"Our house," the doctor corrected. "Miss Swan, what will satisfy the debt?"

"I'm a fair woman." She ignored Emmett's rude snort and continued. "The fan styled inset at the peak of the eaves. And if the mother returns and takes away the kit, whichever is cheaper: a spindled veranda or scalloped clapboards."

"If the skunk is gone, you'll have both, and we'll be coming out better in the bargain."

"You're demented." Emmett shook his head. "Any sane person would want a skunk as far away as possible, and you're trying to get it to come up on the porch!"

"You suggested I bring a skunk into my office and perform surgery!"

Bella left, surprised she was still smiling at the Cullen brothers. But she'd ridden no more than five feet before it happened. Women gave her pitying glances and turned away. The tiny bit of happiness vanished, and misery washed over her.

* * *

**A/N: You have no idea how much information I had to look up on skunks!**


	13. Chapter 12: Conversations

**Disclaimer: I have no claims to anything. I own nothing.**

**Note: It's been awhile. Sorry, I've been feeling a little uninspired, but I think that's better now. I promise to update tomorrow.

* * *

**

_Chapter 12_

"No gingerbread. Not one stick." Emmett stomped into surgery and bellowed, "You hear me?"

"Half of Texas heard you." Edward placed a bottle on the shelf and shut the door to the cabinet. "I take it we still have the skunk."

"No, we dinna. _You_ now have two!" Emmett glowered at him. "I'm working at the farm today. You and Jasper can find a way to get rid of the beasts!"

Edward stood chest-to-chest with his brother and glared. "No, you're not."

"And why not?"

"You'll bellow at the lass. She canna take it. You can start the house foundation."

"I can't. Peter insists we have a cellar to hide in during a storm. He hounded me until I said I would dig one." Emmett looked exasperated. "I'm too busy working to be cowering from the wind."

"Last month, a few counties over lost ten or more to tornadoes."

"Exaggeration. It has to be. Texans pride themselves in telling tall tales. Peter's warmed up to the Texas tradition. Every time he mentions a tornado, it gets more powerful. He started with telling about hail the size of a fist. Then, he had flying cows. The last time, brick houses were torn to bits."

"You gave your word. You'll dig the shelter."

Rolling his eyes, Emmett muttered, "Hot as it's getting, I'll probably strike Lucifer with a shovel -and likely within the first few inches."

"Look who's telling Texas sized tales now!"

"It's a shame that Peter wasn't telling tall tales when he was telling us it gets hotter than Hades in the summer!"

"Speaking of the devil's domain, I've waited for you to tell me about these trips to Thurber you've been taking." Edward stared at his brother.

Emmett shrugged. "I haven't lied."

"You've also not been forthcoming with the real reason you went." Edward knew Emmett had spent time in the mines. "You think I wouldn't recognize the cough?"

"You can't fault me for doing my trade." Emmett didn't look repentant.

"We're relying on your construction talents. It's time to build the house. Jasper's snoring is driving me to distraction, and you're getting irritated with me being called out all hours of the night."

"Jasper's busy with all manner of leather, and your practice is booming."

Edward knew to tread carefully. Emmett was a proud man. "Aye. I canna deny either of those statements. But we'd have to pay dearly for anyone to do that construction. We're relying on your skill."

"I haven't done a scrap of work yet."

Edward nodded. "And I'm glad you haven't. You were where you needed to be. The Swans would be in sorry shape had you not worked their land."

The tension in Emmett's jaw only eased slightly.

"It's not just farming you do that's vital. You've seen how skittish Bella is." He saw Emmett's eyes blaze. "Having a strong man there lends a feeling of safety."

Emmett grunted.

Edward knew he'd gotten his point across. With Emmett, it was better to back off so he felt he'd made the decision. "You're so big and ugly, there isna man or dog that would tangle with you."

"I'd tell you to look in the mirror, but you'd break it." Emmett stared out the window. "I'm not done in Thurber. I've a day or so left."

Edward glared.

"It's lignite. They're opening shafts four and five, and some idiot is shoring them with exposed nails. One spark and that whole place would burn for months."

"Which is why I don't want you down there at all." The railroad needed soft coal, but Edward didn't want his brother to continue mining. Mining ruined a man's lungs, if it didn't claim a life or limb before.

"In case you didn't notice, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"We told Da we'd stay together."

"I'm still in Texas!"

"That's not good enough."

Emmett banged his fist against a chair. "I'm not going to concede to your whims. Not after you decided our house needs to have more frills than an Easter bonnet."

"Sore over that, are ya?"

"No." The corner of Emmett's mouth lifted. "Any gingerbread's going to go on Jasper's workshop, and I'll pound you to the ground if you warn him."

"You haven't succeeded in distracting me. I still expect you to put mining behind you after these two days."

"You haven't distracted me either. Jasper gets any of the silly frills."

Edward nodded. "It's a deal."

"You've wasted half the morning. I have a stupid basement to dig in the heat of the day now that you're done clucking like a hen."

Edward grabbed his medical satchel and a slip of paper. He'd already ordered the standard features of the house, which included a plethora of frills that Emmett was complaining about. In addition, Edward had estimated enough boards to construct the downstairs washroom and Jasper's workshop. He grinned to himself. Emmett agreed to Jasper getting all of the gingerbread, but Emmett didn't consider one fact. Jasper could put the gingerbread wherever he wanted.

* * *

"Grandfather is in the cornfield." Bella pinned Alec's shirt to the clothesline.

Doc didn't stride off. Instead, he announced, "I sent for the house and extra lumber to construct Jasper's workshop."

"The men will all want to help, but the kit, will it come with instructions?"

"Aye, and each piece is numbered. 'Twill require to cars on the train."

"Two! That much to make a house?"

"It surprised me too." Edward reached over and held the hem of the dress she'd taken from the basket.

"You'll get wet." She attempted to tug it away.

"It's sweltering, lass. That's not a threat, 'tis a promise." After she pinned the calico dress on the line, he pinched the cloth on either side of the waist. "You'll be needing new frocks soon."

Bella pretended she hadn't heard him.

"You've not asked, and I'm-"

"I'm not asking anything." She snapped a dishcloth and pinned it to the line.

"Between Christmas and New Year's." His words came out in a patient tone. "I just thought you might want to know."

Heat rose from her bodice to her forehead.

"It it's too hard to discuss, I could write down some things."

"Let me be!" Once she cried the words, Bella felt guilty. "I don't want to be rude. Please leave me alone."

"I respect you immensely, Miss Swan, and I'll respect your wishes." He didn't pause but changed topics. "Your grandda is healing better than I anticipated, but I'd best not find him working too hard."

"Jasper's with him."

"Good, good." He nodded. "Jasper's grown fond of your grandda and Alec. They didn't get a single nibble whilst fishing yesterday because they kept talking and making too much noise."

"Fish don't have ears."

"Ah, they do." The doctor pulled a pair of britches out the basket and held them while she pinned them. "They have an ear stone and little hairs at the back of the head. They sense vibration."

"Hmm."

"Just because we canna see something doesna means 'tisn't there."

Why would he say such an odd thing?

"Though I canna see the Almighty, I know he's with me."

She stammered, "It is odd, you speaking of fish and God in the same discussion."

His eyes twinkled. "Ooh! Lass, many a man will tell you 'tis no place like sittin' with a pole in your hand to let your heart be still."

Eager to steer away from discussing spiritual matters, she pretended to play with a clothespin. "So then, go talk to Grandfather in the cornfield. Maybe he could take you fishing."

"That I will."

As the doctor walked off, Bella hung the last of the laundry. She picked some vegetables from the garden and took them inside. The doctor had said he stayed busy when his heart ached. Bella envied him. No matter how hard I work, nothing can fill this empty void inside me, nothing but that evil man's child.

* * *

**A/N: I used this to express her anger with the situation and the world. She's not come to terms with it yet. **

**If you look at my browser history, you'll see a great deal of mining and fish anatomy. ;)  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Birthday

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Note: I'm thinking less than ten chapters left, then a sequel featuring Alice and Jasper with a little Bella and Edward as supporting characters. ;)**

_Chapter 13_

"No being surly," Edward warned Emmett as they rode to the Swan's farm.

"He willna a be surly." Jasper thumbed back his hat. "It's Alec's birthday, and Emmett wouldn't spoil it with his foul mood."

"I'm not surly." Emmett shifted on his horse. "I'm impatient."

Jasper looked at Edward. "Alec's a year older, and Emmett's going back in age."

"You chose more fireworks than I did." Emmett gave Jasper a growl. "If you think they're just a schoolboy's toy, I'm sure Bella will let you help her in the kitchen washing dishes while the rest of us enjoy the lights-right Eddie?"

"We'll not light a single one until everyone can enjoy them."

Emmett hooted. "Jasper, you're witness. Eddie just volunteered to do dishes."

"Aye, he did!"

Edward chuckled. "Since when did I mind getting my hands wet? Washing dishes is a far sight easier than cleaning my instruments."

Jasper moaned.

"Keep talking like that." Emmett grinned at Edward. "Jasper goes green every time he hears about blood and gore. It means there'll be more food for us."

Alec ran out to greet them as they approached the farmhouse. "We get to have a picnic! Grandfather said so."

As they hitched their horses, Alec shifted from one foot to the other.

"You've got three horses now?"

"Aye, we do." Emmett gave his an affectionate pat.

"Was yours sick, too?"

"Nae, just bad tempered. His owner didn't know how to handle him."

"There's not a beast alive that Emmett can't charm." Jasper boasted.

Bella came out onto the veranda. "Except a skunk."

Edward laughed, "Aye, and that's the truth. Emmett, will you be telling the lass or will I?"

Bella's eyes widened. "The skunk didn't-"

"No," Emmett snapped. He heaved a sigh. "You were right. The skunk was in that log. While she went on the porch for eggs, I chopped up the log so she'd have to move."

"And she took every one of her kits with her," Jasper added.

Edward gave Bella a slow smile. "So maybe, you ought to be reminding Emmett of what gingerbread is going on the new house."

"I'll remind him later." Bella pushed a dark strand of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't want to ruin his appetite."

"Bella made a cake for me. Want to come see?"

"Later Alec." Bella made a motion. "Go take the blanket and spread it out."

"And after I do, I get to choose a watermelon."

"Now I think I'm going to have to set this box down to help you with that. We'll find the biggest watermelon in the garden."

Alec stood on his tiptoes, "What's in the box?"

"A surprise," Emmett said as he sat the box down on the veranda. "It'll be the last thing we do today."

Alec shuffled backwards. "It's not a switch, is it?"

"What," Edward asked, "would make you think that?"

"Demetri's father says that when he's been naughty."

"I see." Edward heard the gritty undertone in Emmett's voice.

"Mr. Volturi is a firm man, but fair." Bella wrapped her arms around herself. "It's a case of his bark being worse than his bite."

"That's good to know." Emmett straightened up.

"I think you'd better worry about my bite." Edward grinned. "I smell fried chicken. While the others spread out the blanket and pick the watermelon, I'll help with the food."

"That kind of help will leave the rest of us hungry," Jasper predicted.

"He wouldn't do that to us." Alec looked up at him. "Would you Doctor?"

"Never. I'd be sure to save three pieces. One for you, another for your sister, and one for your grandda."

"Does the gizzard count as a piece? That's awful small."

"Since it's your birthday, I'd save that one for you as a treat."

"Okay, but I like the leg."

"Hey!" Emmett looked at Jasper and bellowed, "They're plotting to leave us out!"

Jasper crooked a finger at Alec. A moment later he said something into the boy's ear that had him in a fit of giggles.

"The both of you are up to no good."

"And what else would you expect?" Jasper rested his arm around Alec.

Five minutes later, Edward held a tray with dishes on it. A substantial thump sounded from one of the bedrooms followed by an immediate "Shhh!"

"What-" Bella turned to see what the commotion was.

"Else do we need to take out?" Edward cut in as he stepped in front of her. He turned his head toward more rustling and winked. "That chicken platter is heavy. Do you want to take it out now," he shook his head from side to side, "or take it out later?" He nodded.

Bella took the cue. "Perhaps the next trip. I could take the potato salad now."

"Aye. That's a plan. So off we go. How many watermelons do you have in your garden?"

"I haven't counted." Bella stepped out of the house.

Edward followed and set the tray down and held a finger to his lips.

He shut the door and stomped twice in place, then lightened his footfall to imitate the sound of them walking away. He winked at Bella.

She carefully set the bowl down and gave him a baffled look.

He held up one hand and crooked one finger at a time to count down five seconds. "Ah ha!" Edward shouted as he threw open the door.

Alec screamed, and Emmett caught the platter of chicken before it fell. They traded a guilty look.

"What's wrong?" Jasper demanded as he hastened up the steps.

"What's wrong?" Emmett growled. "I'll tell you what's wrong. You didn't cause a sufficient distraction!"

Bella's eyes popped wide open. "Jasper, you were part of this too?""

"It's your fault." Emmett retorted.

Pressing her hand to her chest, Bella said, "I am to blame?"

"Aye, tis a fact." Jasper nodded.

Edward smiled at her. "You're a grand cook, and we're desperately hungry men."

Bella laughed. "Now, everyone, carry something and we will have supper all together."

Emmett held fast to the chicken platter and headed out the door. The look on his face dared anyone to reach for a bite. Bella slipped to the side and picked up the bowl she'd set down while Jasper rumbled to Edward, "She thinks 'twas all a game."

Emmett let out a bark of laughter.

Edward didn't. He was too focused on Bella to pay much attention to his brothers. For the first time since he'd met her, Bella had laughed.

Throughout supper, Edward hoped to hear her laugh again. Emmett and Jasper were in rare form, teasing one another and pulling Alec into nonsensical debates. Bella smiled a time or two, but that was it.

After they'd demolished the supper and decimated the cake, Emmett surveyed the scattered collection of plates. "Well, Eddie, I'm thinking you willna have to work to hard washing the dishes. We practically licked them clean for you."

"Speak for yourself," Jasper said. "You might hae eaten like a ravening beast, but I dinna stoop to that level. Neither did Edward. We sopped up the last morsels with Bella's fine bread."

"That we did." Edward grinned. "It was efficient and mannerly. Bella, you'll have to excuse Emmett. He's never been one to act civilized."

The banter continued as they traveled back to the house. Even as Edward washed the dishes, Jasper dried them, and Bella put them away, the teasing kept on.

"Now?" Alec pleaded. "Now can I see what's in the box?"

"Sure." Emmett swung Alec upside down and carried him in that position onto the porch. "'Twill be dark soon enough to play with these."

"I can't open the box hanging like this!"

"Eddie, did you hear that? Alec's seven now, and he's still a weakling. Don't you have a tonic for that?"

"Eww!" Alec squirmed. "I don't want any tonic!"

Emmett flipped him over and set him down. "I dinna blame you. Eddie's potions taste e'en worse than his cooking, and that's saying a lot."

Alec knelt by the box and pried open the lid. "Look, Grandfather! A paper candle!"

"It's called a Roman candle." Jasper sat beside Alec. "It's a firework. Beautiful but dangerous."

"Gently life those off and look deeper," Edward instructed.

Alec eagerly complied. Here more layers revealed an assortment of fireworks. "Can we set them all on fire now?"

"It would be safest to have a few buckets of water on hand," Edward said. "Don't you think so, Bella?"

"That would be wise."

After Alec fetched the water, Edward insisted buckets of sand would be smart. "If something goes up, we need to be ready."

Bella gave Edward a puzzled look as Alec dashed off for another bucket. "Do you not want him to set off the fireworks?"

"Oh, we will. I was delaying because when it's darkest, the lights shine brighter."

They all enjoyed the showers of light. As the last one burst into a wondrous display, Edward glanced at Bella. He'd hoped to see joy shining in her eyes. Instead, the sadness shining there made his breath freeze in his lungs. Just as quickly, he pushed down his emotions. Pity would cripple her. She needed to be treated as though she wasn't tormented by the violence that begat the bairn she carried.

_She only has one doctor. Her family and friends can fret over her emotions. 'Tis her health and that of the babe which I must concern myself. I'll guard my professional demeanor and keep enough distance not to lose objectivity._

**A/N: This was supposed to be longer, but I ran out of time. I already started the next one, but I really want to get it right. It's going to be a good one ;) Update by Tuesday at the latest.**


	15. Chapter 14: Don't Give Up

To my amazing readers,

Don't give up on me yet. I work full-time, and I am a full-time student. So, during the semesters, I barely have time to breathe. If you can wait two weeks, I promise I'll be up and running again by the end of April. Promise!


	16. Chapter 14: Threshing Day

**Disclaimer: As always, nothing belongs to me.**

**A/N: Yay! I'm back and already working on the next chapter. Thanks for sticking around!**

_Chapter 14_

Bella grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth. She walked out into the field.

Her grandfather first took a drink and dunked the cloth into the water to wet his face. "Thank you." Jasper took the water from him as she turned away.

"Lunch will be ready within the hour." She headed to the house. Emmett and Jasper Cullen had helped to reap the fields, and the wheat had dried. Men from the county helped with the next step- going from farm to farm with the threshing machine. Women came together to feed all the hungry men- at least they usually did.

This year was different.

Bella knew the women wouldn't come with big vats of food and fill the day with chatter. They barely spoke to her now, and only when it was unavoidable. Alice and her sister felt the same as the doctor and his brothers did: she bore no blame for the child. Asking Alice and Angela to help her cook was embarrassing, but she had done it to avoid the shame of not being able to feed the men.

She dreaded threshing day. Three days later, when the men began to arrive, she knew her fears had been well founded.

"My mother is not feeling well today. She sent this." Jacob pushed a large bowl into Angela's hands. "She's sick?" Angela made a sympathetic noise. "Is there anything I can do?"

Bella tore herself away from the scene at the door. It hurt her heart to see Jacob courting again so soon, for his mother to have turned cold and silent, for the women to shun her.

Over the next half hour man after man had arrived. Some had ventured to the kitchen with a dish or a loaf of bread with weak excuses accompanying the offerings.

Working at a feverish pace, the three women did all they could. Alice had come over the two previous days to make things in advance. Even then, as the men washed up in the huge tubs of water, as Bella scrambled to put the final dishes on the table, she worried there wouldn't be enough.

Foods the men expected were on the table-ham, roast beef, fried chicken, mashed potatoes- but also, now there were dishes they wouldn't know. Alice and Angela had made exotic dishes that seemed out of place. Bella pretended the spread was as it had always been.

Her grandfather raised his hands and said, "I want to thank all our friends and neighbors for helping us. Let's say grace and eat."

Well-worn straw hats came off.

The food flew off the table just as quickly. Between filling cups and placing dishes on the table, Bella had an excuse to dash around and not speak.

In the past, the men had spoken very little as they ate, mostly "Pass the gravy" and "Good chicken." This meal, as if to make up for the lack of women chattering, the men tried to fill the silence with jokes and conversation. The awkwardness didn't keep them from decimating the apple, raisin, or blue plum pies.

Once the men went back to work, Alice glanced at the tables, "I've never seen men attack food like that!"

"They like your tam-als."

"Tamales," Alice laughed. "I didn't make them very spicy."

"I like sweet and tangy," Bella stacked the empty pie tins. The men praised your flan lavishly."

"A few grunts are lavish praise." Alice shook her head. "This is such a strange custom."

"I am really thankful for your work." After the dishes were all washed, Bella pressed a cloth bag into Alice's hands. "Molasses cookies."

"Oh, you know I love them!"

Angela gave her a hug. "Thank you Bella, for letting everyone know we're friends. I know you wish Jacob and me every happiness!"

"I do." Bella stared down at her grimy apron. "You saw the other women didn't come today. I would understand-"

"Nonsense!" Alice gave her a dark look. "You're my friend. Nothing will change that."

"Exactly." Angela grinned. "Now will you write down the recipe for cornbread salad?"

Bella did. By late afternoon, the chugging of the steam thresher stopped. Not long after, the men left. Those whose wives sent food came back to pick up the few dishes, and Bella had all of the dishes lines up for the, each filled with a small bag of molasses cookies to show her thanks.

There were plenty of leftovers to feed Grandfather and Alec supper, though Bella didn't have much of an appetite. She went to bed early, feeling terribly alone. In the past, threshing day had been a joy. _But God let that man hurt me, and the women who are supposed to be my sisters in Christ have turned their backs._

Sleep wouldn't come.

Deciding what to make for breakfast, she shoved off the quilt. It was far too hot for blankets. Suddenly, she froze. A few moments later, she felt it again-a fluttering low in her tummy. Light as a butterfly, the sensation came again.

_The baby?_

Bella slid her hand down the cotton nightgown. Resting her palm where she'd felt the sensation, she waited, and waited, and waited.

_Is that you?_


End file.
